I know
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Die Geheimnisse von Whistler / One-Shot] Quinn ist allein im Haus und macht sich Gedanken über den plötzlichen Tod seines Bruders ...


**Titel: **I know!

**Fandom: **Die Geheimnisse von Whistler

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören Kelly Senecal und CTV und nicht mir!

**Timeline:** irgendwo nach Becks Beerdigung, wahrscheinlich nach Episode 2 "Out of the Shadows" ...

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist nun mein erster OS, der nichts mit Twilight zu tun hat und meine erste non-spanking Fic :) Dies hier ist eine Serie, die leider nicht allzu bekannt ist. Aber das hält mich ja nicht davon ab, meine Gedanken zum Besten zu geben! Diese Story ist jetzt nicht wirklich etwas besonderes, aber ich hatte plötzlich die Idee dazu ... Darum wünsche ich euch jetzt einfach viel Spass beim Lesen. Falls es euch gefallen hat, oder ihr WHISTLER sogar kennt, könnt ihr mir ein Review da lassen, wenn ihr wollt! Freuen würde es mich auf jeden Fall! Eure Vanessa

* * *

**I know!**

Quinn's PoV

Ich sass am Küchentisch. Allein. Und ich war froh, dass ich allein war.

Im Haus war niemand. Mum und Dad waren in der Bar und ackerten sich den Arsch ab - um zu vergessen. Das konnten sie gut! ... _Ackern_, meine ich!

Ich schluckte. Das konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht einfach _vergessen_ war geschehen war und zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Nein! Die Ellbogen hatte ich auf der sauberen Tischplatte abgestützt und mein Kinn auf die Hände gestützt. Ich war in Gedanken versunken. Ich war bei meinem Bruder.

Beck hatte noch so verdammt viel vor gehabt. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er vor sich. Und plötzlich da ... war es aus und vorbei. Stille!

Ich drückte mein Gesicht etwas fester in die schwitzigen Handflächen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Kurz schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu der Party, die vor ein paar Tagen veranstaltet worden war. Für Beck! Mein blonder Bruder hatte seinen triumphalen Sieg bei Olympia gefeiert und ich meine _richtig_ gefeiert. Mit allem was dazu gehörte. Alkohol, Freunde und Mädchen.

Ich zitterte leicht, als ich wieder dieses Bild vor Augen hatte, wie ich ihm auf die Toillette gefolgt war, um ihn etwas zu fragen und die Tür aufgestoßen hatte.

Da stand er. Am Waschbecken mit einem Mädchen, was _nicht_ seine Freundin war! Ich war rasend vor Wut gewesen. Ich hatte ihn angeschrien und ihn dann gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Ich hatte mich auf ihn geworfen und auf ihn eingeschlagen. Dann plötzlich war alles vorbei gewesen. Ich hatte von ihm abgelassen und war nach draußen verschwunden. Die Kälte hatte hart und unaufhaltsam an meinem Pullover gezerrt und an meinen Gefühlen für meinem Bruder.

Wie konnte er nur?! Wie konnte er _ihr_ das an tun?! _Verdammter Bastard!_

Beck hatte noch versucht mit mir zu reden und war mir hinter her gefahren, doch ich hatte ihn abgewimmelt. Dieser Abend war der letzte, an dem ich meinen Bruder lebendig gesehen hatte ...

Jetzt hatte ich wieder das Bild vor Augen. Das Bild von Beck, der kalt und leblos im Schnee lag und sich nicht rührte. Wie konnte er auch? Er war tot!

Aus seiner Kopfwunde sickerte Blut und verfärbte den weißen Schnee unter ihm in dunkles Rot. Wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste noch niemand. Viele sagten, dass er einen Unfall mit dem Snowboard gehabt hatte und gefallen war. Aber das glaubte ich nicht. Er war ein Profi und Profis kamen nicht einfach von der Piste oder der Idealspur ab und ... stürzten!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm mein Gesicht aus den Händen. In meinem Stuhl lehnte ich mich zurück und betrachtete das Inventar unserer Küche und des Wohnzimmers. Ein leises Knarren hinter mir ließ mich hoch schrecken und ich wandte meinen Kopf herum nur um ins Nichts zu starren. Leicht grinste ich. Noch immer glaubte ich, dass Beck plötzlich verschlafen die Treppe hinunter steigen würde und sich dann an dem Kühlschrank bediente. So wie immer. Ein dummer Gedanke ... Beck war tot!

Langsam blies ich die Luft aus meinem Mund hinaus. Ein anderes Bild machte sich in meinem Kopf breit und verdrängte Beck für einen kleinen Moment.

Ich sah meinen Vater. Wir waren in der kleinen Leichenhalle, da wo auch die Gerichtsmedizin, wenn man das hier so nennen konnte, untergebracht war. Sie hatten Beck in einen kleinen Raum geschoben. Ihn aufgebahrt auf einer Art Liege. Er war zugedeckt mit einem weißen Tuch. Ich konnte ihn nur aus der Ferne beobachten, denn ich traute mich nicht, näher heran zu gehen.

Meine Eltern gingen langsam auf die Glasscheibe zu, hinter der ihr toter Sohn lag. Sie öffneten die Tür und gingen hinein in diesen kalten, schier sterilen Raum. Dann hörte ich erst mal nichts.

Doch plötzlich brach mein Vater ungehemmt in Tränen aus und weinte. Es war schon komisch. Ich hatte Dad noch nie weinen sehen. Mich schauderte. Doch hingehen und ihn irgendwie trösten konnte ich nicht. Wie auch? Ich war derjenige, der an dem besagten Abend einen riesigen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hatte und Dads Lieblingssohn angebrüllt und geschlagen hatte!

Ja, _Lieblingssohn_!

Er hatte immer die Trophäen nach Hause gebracht und den Erfolg für sich gepachtet. Vater war immer stolz gewesen! Und jetzt war dieser Sohn nicht mehr da ... nur noch ich, _Quinn McKaye_, der im Schatten seines Bruders steht und für immer stehen wird ... sogar über meinen Tod hinaus.

Beck, ich vermisse dich ... ich vermisse dich so sehr.

_"Ich weiss, Bruder."_

ENDE


End file.
